Pretty little liar
by K. Van Hardy
Summary: "¡Porque soy un mentiroso…!" grito sin furia alguna comenzado a llorar; su acompañante le contesto "Si es verdad que lo eres…cuéntame una buena mentira para soportar esta noche" limpiando sus lagrimas sin notar que su sangre manchaba la mejilla del mentiroso. El otro miro largamente al cielo y comenzó "Erase una vez una tortuga que no tenía amigos…" Post Slash and Destroy death fic
1. Pasado presente

Hola!

Ahhh pues este es otro (si, otro) fic de TMNT 2012.

Esta bonito, triste, deprimente y todo eso que se esperaría de un fic post-Slash and Destroy, está narrado en primera persona (solo este capítulo) porque casi no me gusta ese tipo de narración, pero en esta ocasión era más que necesario hacerlo así.

Te sigo pidiendo perdón por no actualizar los demás fics, ¡pero vele el lado amable! Este fic puede ser leído como el anterior a Camino carmesí, es decir, si lo pusiéramos en una cronología, este iría primero y camino carmesí después. Yey!

También entre mis planes esta hacer uno de El bueno, el malo y Casey Jones, porque amo el yaoi y si Raph no se queda con Leo (LeoxRaph es prácticamente canon 3) quiero que se quede con Casey ¡simplemente los amo juntos! Casey es más alto, más grande (en edad) y complementa perfectamente la personalidad de Raphie!

Pero bueno, eso no es lo que nos atañe en este fic.

Se ubica después de Slash and Destroy, justamente un par de horas después de que acabo el capítulo ¿a qué hora empezó? 2:35 a.m. (allí en el reloj de pared de Raph decía) mas 20 minutos que dura el capítulo, podemos calcular que aún quedan un par de horas de noche ese día.

Espero lo disfrutes y siendo más optimistas, te guste.

Mil gracias por leer y nos vemos en las notas del final!

.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

.

Pasado presente

.

Todo está en calma en la alcantarilla.

Mis tres hermanos duermen seguros en sus habitaciones.

Sensei probablemente está meditando en el dojo.

Y April, que aunque no vino a la alcantarilla hoy, sé por el mensaje que le envió a Donnie que está bien, pero con mucha tarea.

Todos están dormidos menos yo.

No quiero tener sueño.

Apenas cierro los ojos, los recuerdos de todo lo que paso hoy vienen y me atacan desde las esquinas de mi habitación, recordándome a cada momento que ya nada será igual. No hay manera de regresar.

Mi mejor amigo mutó, atacó a mis hermanos, me ataco a mí y después cayó del edificio sin que pudiera evitarlo. Nunca había odiado tanto ser el más lento de los cuatro al correr como en ese preciso instante en que la mano de Spike quedo tan lejos de la mía.

Quiero llorar y llorar, porque mi mejor amigo quizá esta muerto.

Ya no está. Se fue.

Yo lo mate.

Mientras estaba sentado junto a la pinball mirando las pequeñas mordidas en la hoja de lechuga, una larga y exhaustiva revisión de hechos me dio la respuesta.

Yo hice a Spike así, y Spike creo a Slash así.

Día tras día, mes tras mes y año con año hasta el día de su mutación, llene a Spike de mis palabras de odio y furia hacia mis hermanos.

Lo mucho que me enfurece Leo.

Cuanto me estresa Donnie.

Lo exasperante que es Mikey.

Todas y cada una de mis explosiones de carácter las escucho el: mis enojos, mis furias, mi odio, mi estrés… toda mi mierda, toda la oyó el.

Lo único que hizo fue sumar dos más dos y eliminar aquello que me hacía infeliz.

Aunque quizá mi mayor error fue que nunca le dije cuanto los amo, que no me importa morir con tal de salvarlos porque son lo que más amo en la vida; que si alguno de ellos muriera me volvería loco de tristeza. Y si nunca se lo dije es porque, bueno, eso es algo que siempre está allí y no es cambiante como mi maldito temperamento.

Que siempre cuidare la espalda de Leo aun por encima de la mía, porque ese es mi trabajo.

Que jamás dejare a Donnie sin protección si su bo se rompe o si por estar tan metido en sus pensamientos olvida que está en medio de una pelea.

Que lanzaré mil veces mis sais con tal de proteger a Mikey aunque yo quede desarmado. Porque es mi baby-brother.

Eso jamás se lo dije, y por eso pensó que yo realmente los odiaba. No me ataco, se defendió porque yo lo ataque primero. Creyó que mis hermanos eran los malos de mi cuento y por eso quería liberarme, hacerme libre para hacerme feliz.

Probablemente nadie va a quererme más de lo que él me quiere. O me quiso.

Alguna vez leí en una libreta de April:

_El auténtico amigo es el que sabe todo sobre ti y sigue siendo tu amigo._

"Que porquería" dije lanzando el cuaderno hacia atrás sin prestar mayor atención al hecho de que era un tal "C. J." quien lo ponía. Siempre he odiado esas cosas de superación personal llenas de frases cursis y trilladas.

Sin embargo hoy puedo ver que en base a esa tonta frase, Spike es y será mi único amigo.

El me vio tal y como soy y no huyo ni una sola vez, había veces en que creí que después de ladrarle mi furia al regresar a mi habitación encontraría una notita que diría:

"Me asustas, me largo antes de que me contagies tu locura y mal temperamento. Con fastidio y a mil kilómetros de aquí se despide Slash.

Posdata.- Nunca me gusto el nombre de Spike."

Incluso eso, nunca le gusto el nombre que le di y aun así siguió conmigo. El definitivamente me quería. O me quiere.

No puedo dormir. No quiero.

Y tampoco puedo soportarlo más.

Tengo que salir de aquí o me volveré loco, o peor, podría empezar a llorar.

Lo primero que noto al levantarme es el mareo, cierro los ojos un par de segundos para habituarme al constante girar de las paredes sintiendo como las sienes me palpitan tanto que la bandana me aprieta como nunca. Quizá debí aceptarle esa pastilla a Donnie, pero cuando lo vi con ese cabestrillo simplemente no pude con la idea de él preocupándose por mí. Además odio que me drogue. Ya debería saberlo.

Salgo de mi habitación intentando no prestar mayor atención al cubo de agua semi-viscosa y verde que está detrás de la puerta, ni al trapeador apoyado descuidadamente sobre el platillo de mi batería. No termine de limpiar, pues aún debo preguntarle a Donnie donde puedo tirar lo que queda de mutágeno sin causar más daños.

Cruzo en silencio el pasillo ya que lo último que necesito es a alguien preguntando si estoy bien y porque no estoy dormido, y efectivamente, todos duermen; me asomo al dojo con lentitud y no veo a Sensei, supongo que salió a meditar a esos lugares tan alejados de aquí que tanto le gustan. Mejor para mí. Si no puedo dormir, por lo menos puedo entrenar un rato.

Entrenar…y yo que creí que no prestaba atención cuando hacia katas.

Creo que debería estar orgulloso de Spike, sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento formal fue capaz de darme una paliza a toda regla; todo me duele.

Los cabeza, el caparazón, el plastrón… y otras cosas que no voy a mencionar jamás, porque tengo una reputación que cuidar.

Entro al dojo y lo primero que veo es la fotografía de la esposa de Sensei, no creo que sea adecuado decirle "mamá" así que me limito a saludarla con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Konbanwa, Tao Sheng-

Como no me he cambiado los vendajes de las rodillas, decido que así está bien y comienzo a entrenar, no tengo tiempo ni ganas de calentar primero.

Voy en la décima abdominal cuando decido que esto me está matando, el plastrón me duele como si se fuera a romper y unos estúpidos puntitos negros me bailan en los ojos cada vez que subo.

Debo hacer otra cosa.

Saco las sais de mi obi y tras plantarlas firmemente en el piso, comienzo a hacer lagartijas apoyando mis manos sobre las bifurcaciones de las puntas.

Al principio está bien, no duele tanto pero tampoco es tan demandante como para opacar mis pensamientos. Esto no está sirviendo.

"_Nadie te entiende" _dijo Slash

-28…-

"_No como yo" _¿será cierto?

-Ya no pienses en eso…29…- me digo, si no puedo golpear el saco u otra cosa porque despertaría a todos, debo esforzarme por hacer esto hasta el final. Mínimo cien quiero hacer.

"_Los otros te retrasan, limitan tu potencial"_

-30, 31, 32…-

"_Ya no hay vuelta atrás"_

-No sigas Spike…- amenazo mordiendo cada una de las palabras -33, 34, 35, 36…- me está haciendo enojar

"_¡Son débiles!" _subo ybajo tan rápido queno presto atención a que mis muñecas están peligrosamente cerca de la punta de las sais

-37, 38, 39, 40, 41…- el dolor en mi plastrón reaparece -42, 43, 44, 45…- estoy mareándome

"_¡Nuestra ira nos hace más fuertes!" _caigo encima de ellas

Comienzo a sangrar.

-Maldita sea Raphael… solo concéntrate carajo- soy un imbécil

Me siento en el piso a revisar los daños. Mi muñeca derecha está bien, la venda se llevó la mayor parte y lo único que tengo es un buen raspón de lado a lado, pero mi mano izquierda es otro cuento, la punta de la sai se ha clavado un par de centímetros en mi muñeca y aunque no hay sangre, duele como el infierno. Tengo que sacarla. Tiro de ella con lentitud y la sangre que antes no estaba, ahora sale lentamente del orificio que quedo en mi piel.

Estoy tan enojado. ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil y terminar hiriéndome así, de la manera más estúpida posible? Ni siquiera cuando aprendí a usarlas me pasó esto, pero bueno, al menos nadie vio y con un poco de esfuerzo podre ocultarlo de Leo sin problema alguno.

Mentira, Tao Sheng me observa desde la repisa con esa expresión seria pero de alguna manera tierna que tiene en los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a regañar por maldecir en la casa? Tú no eres mi madre ¿lo sabias?- le digo con furia. ¿Quién se cree para cuestionarme cualquier cosa?

Sigue mirándome.

-Además ¿Qué puedes hacer? ¿Ir a decirle a Sensei que estoy entrenando cuando nos dijo que no lo hiciéramos para que nuestras lesiones terminaran de sanar?-

Sigue mirándome.

-¿Pues qué crees? Estoy bien, no necesito descansar, ni dormir, ni comer; es más, ni me voy a desinfectar los hoyos que me acabo de hacer porque están bien. TODO está bien-

No deja de mirarme. Me paro y comienzo a caminar hacia ella, realmente estoy enojado.

-Sí, yo también estoy bien ¿no lo ves? ¿Es que acaso me ves llorar? ¿Me veo roto para ti? Dime ¿estoy llorando? ¡No! porque todo está bien. Todos estamos en casa: tu marido, mis hermanos, yo…-

"_Menos Spike"_ me dice desde la repisa.

Mi furia para en seco y me limito a mirarla lo más duramente que puedo. La odio.

-Déjame en paz, Tao, todo está bien, todo…- lagrimas empiezan a juntarse en mis ojos y mi voz suena como la de una niña –todo está bien…-

Me muerdo el labio lo más fuerte que puedo cuidando no hacer ningún ruido y aprieto los puños tan fuerte que siento como la sangre se agolpa en mis venas y sale en un fino chorrito de mis muñecas. Tal vez me abrí una vena y me muera aquí mismo.

_No tenías que decir eso Sheng. _Sus palabras han logrado causarme daño, pero es solo una fotografía; no le daré la satisfacción de que lo note.

-Tal vez si hubieras corrido en vez de quedarte en la casa en llamas tú también estarías aquí y no tres metros bajo tierra-

Apenas termino de hablar, sé que he ido demasiado lejos, lo que dije fue realmente malo, estoy a nada de disculparme cuando su siguiente ataque me deja prácticamente frio.

"_Tal vez si hubieras corrido más rápido también Spike estaría aquí y no allá afuera"_

Esta vez realmente me ha ganado. Acabo de perder una pelea con una fotografía. No, más bien acabo de perder contra mí mismo, porque es obvio que es mi culpa hablando a través de Tao y no ella la que me ha dicho tal cosa; es eso o me he vuelto completamente loco. Sospecho que es lo segundo.

Comienzo a respirar lo más lento que puedo para tranquilizarme y de repente me imagino a Sensei haciendo esto mismo, quizá el también hablo con ella de la misma manera en que yo lo acabo de hacer pero reprochándose el que ella y Miwa murieran. Tal vez por eso su fotografía está aquí y no en su habitación. No sé porque pienso esto, pero debe haber una buena razón por la cual ellas están aquí y no en su habitación.

"_¿Sabes que hago cuando extraño a mis personas amadas del pasado? Me enfoco en las personas que amo en el presente" _me recuerda la voz de Sensei desde la bruma de mis recuerdos.

Pasado, presente. Tao Sheng y Miwa son su pasado, nosotros somos su presente. Mis hermanos y Sensei son mi presente… ¿entonces Spike es mi pasado?

Ahora si corro el riesgo de ponerme a llorar.

Me dejo caer lentamente al piso y me coloco en posición de meditar, si Sensei estuviera aquí, es lo que me pondría a hacer.

-Spike es mi pasado- digo cerrando los ojos –porque yo lo mate-

Las cosas como son, no tendré piedad alguna en este auto convencimiento.

-Spike ya no existe- tal vez debí aceptarle a Donnie esa pastilla, creo que la cabeza me va a explotar –solo existe Slash-

Paro en seco mi "meditación". ¿Slash? ¿Slash es mi presente? Si…porque el sigue allá afuera, vivo, oculto en algún lugar, quizá buscándome, quizá escondiéndose, tal vez herido, tal vez odiándome… pero él es mi persona amada del presente y voy a luchar por él; quizá Spike ya no está porque yo lo mate, pero Slash aún está vivo ¿verdad? No, no estoy loco, simplemente me niego a perder a Spike y Slash, porque puede que ambos estén vivos y aun pueda recuperarlos.

¿Porque? Pues porque… porque, porque… los amo.

Me voy de aquí.

-Fue una buena "lo que sea" Sheng, hagámoslo pronto alguna vez- me despido con una leve reverencia y salgo del dojo sintiendo que realmente no la odio, solo necesitaba alguien con quien enojarme y me escuchara.

Spike me escuchaba.

Camino a mi habitación pensando en que lo primero que necesito es darme tiempo, reviso la hora y ya son casi las cuatro de la mañana. Si bien mis hermanos no despertaran hasta como por las diez o doce, Sensei regresara antes de las siete y notara mi ausencia.

Si hoy hubiera sido un día como cualquier otro podría irme sin mayor problema, pero considerando lo que paso hoy seguro que a los diez minutos de saber que me fui comenzaran a pensar que hui de la casa llorando como niña, que planeo suicidarme o entregarme a los kraang porque entre en depresión y para mí la vida ya no vale nada.

Tengo un plan. No es muy elaborado pero se que funcionara.

Tomo el cuaderno que está debajo de mi cama, saco la pluma que está en el espiral y escribo cuidando de que parezca que lo escribí tranquila y lentamente:

"Salí pero volveré pronto, son las seis así que calculo estaré aquí antes de las diez."

Dos horas, quizá no sea mucho pero es lo más que puedo darme. Si escribo que me fui a las siete Sensei podría regresar antes y descubrir que mentí. Eso sin duda lo arruinaría todo.

Perfecto, lo releo un par de veces y tras asegurarme de que suena a mí y mi caligrafía luce natural y tranquila, arranco la hoja y la dejo en la mesa de la cocina. Intento no pensar mucho en como dejar las cosas, pues debe parecer que solo salí a hacer lo que sea y no a buscar a Slash.

En el último segundo recuerdo pasar a revisar si no deje sangre en la alfombra del dojo y para mi mala suerte si hay, un fino hilito rojo mancha un área de más o menos el tamaño de mi mano, y a unos centímetros de allí hay unas cuantas gotas que comienzan a secarse.

Demonios.

Tengo que limpiar, pero si lo hago como se debe perdería valioso tiempo de las escasas dos horas que la hoja de papel en la mesa me da, así que saco la pequeña navaja de mi obi y corto la pelusita manchada de sangre hasta que ya no hay rastro alguno de que estuve aquí. Es hora de irme.

Ajusto mis sais, oculto los trocitos de tela en mi caparazón para tirarlos más tarde en la superficie, tomo mi última respiración profunda en un buen rato y me sumerjo silenciosamente en el túnel lleno de agua que desemboca en la sala.

"Te encontrare Spike, esta vez no te dejare caer"

Comienzo a nadar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

¿Y bueno? ¿Te gusto? ¿Lo odiaste? ¿Me quieres matar porque sigo publicando pero no continúo los fics que ya empecé?

¡Dime lo que piensas en un comentario! ¡Todos son bien recibidos incluso los de los usuarios no registrados! (No veo razón por la cual a algunos no les gustan) aunque obvio, si no te gustó simplemente argumenta tus razones y no hagas bullyng, o te mandare a Raph a golpearte. Mentira, solo evitemos problemas ¿está bien?

Nos leemos pronto, ¡gracias por leer!


	2. Brother

Hola!

Mmmm esta vez no hablare mucho, porque me mata la cantidad de palabras que ya hay aquí y no quiero hacer más denso todavía el relato con mi "ba bla bla" así que solo te digo gracias por leer, espero que esto que te ofrezco te entretenga y siendo más ambiciosos, te agrade.

Bueno, solo dire que he estado pensando (¿?) y antes de seguir subiendo historias nuevas, me concentrare en hacerles, como mínimo, capitulo dos a cada una de las historias que estoy dejando colgadas. Es triste pero creo que es lo justo.

Ni modo, "Cuento de dos balas y un no-abrazo" (post TMNT 2007) y "¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?" (Rasey Casey x Raphael 2012) tendrán que esperar.

Nos vemos en las notas finales!

.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Brother

.

.

Tras casi diez minutos de nadar a través de los extensos y profundos túneles que me separaban de la guarida al exterior, salí algo más que exhausto y mareado del sistema del alcantarillado, no había contemplado mi dolor de cabeza y de plastrón al momento decidir que lo mejor sería salir de allí nadando.

-Soy un imbécil…- me reprocho jadeando apoyado sobre mis rodillas y palmas en la orilla del túnel a la que inmediatamente me aferre apenas salir – creí que moriría allí abajo…- digo mirando con recelo el agua detrás de mí, me levanto y ya un poco más relajado de alguna manera logro reírme un poco –esa habría sido una muerte muy estúpida- me sacudo lo más de agua que puedo y subo al primer edificio que encuentro.

Lo primero que noto desde arriba es que el viento es frio y las oscuras y espesas nubes apenas y dejan pasar la luz de la Luna, supongo que pronto comenzara a llover. Miro a todos lados intentando centrar mi ubicación, pues aunque no es la primera vez que utilizo esta ruta para salir de la guarida porque es la única que probablemente no conocen mis hermanos, si es la primera vez que la utilizo para salir a rastrear y no para explorar.

Tras medio minuto de intentar encontrar algún tejado o edificio familiar al lugar que necesito llegar, está claro que no tiene caso, estoy del lado opuesto de la ciudad, no hay manera alguna en que pueda ubicar el edificio del que Slash cayó hace un par de horas desde aquí; debo regresar.

Comienzo a correr por los techos sintiendo como el frio viento agita las aún húmedas tiras de mi bandana que sueltan heladas gotitas de agua en mi cuello cada que chocan entre sí, y unos pequeños escalofríos hacen que me empiecen a castañear los dientes, sin duda el estar chorreante de agua tampoco ayuda en nada a mi ahora estado general de malestar.

Sigo pensando en la nota que deje en la cocina ¿de verdad fue buena idea hacerlo? Digo, es verdad que la nota me da dos horas de ventaja y de alguna manera "disculpa y avisa" mi ausencia pero, realmente es algo que casi nunca había hecho antes.

Mentira, si lo había hecho antes, tengo media vida haciéndolo, sin embargo, esta es la primera vez que aviso en una nota y no verbalmente.

Cuando éramos niños, Sensei insistía en que en que si salíamos a explorar las alcantarillas siempre fuéramos en grupo o en pares, nunca solos, así por si algo malo ocurría, estaba el otro para ayudar o correr a casa por ayuda.

Pero yo siempre me iba solo.

A veces Leo se daba cuenta y me cubría ante Sensei diciendo cualquier cosa, solo para después poder regañarme a sus anchas sin que yo pudiera defenderme porque claro, me había salvado de una buena dosis de randori.

Tiempo después me dijo _"Si te vas a ir, avísame antes, no porque sea tu jefe o Splinter dos, sino para saber cuándo debo cubrirte y cuando debo poner tu foto en los cartones de leche o ir de una vez por tus comics y reclamarlos como mi herencia"_ me reí, le dije que estaba bien y me contestó _"Ya no lo hagas tan seguido, Sensei comienza a sospechar"._

Después descubrí que Sensei sabía desde el principio de mis escapadas solitarias y más bien era Leo el preocupado de que algo me llegara a pasar sin que nadie supiera que me había ido y por cuanto tiempo.

Con el tiempo, Mikey y Donnie se enteraron de mis salidas y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya nunca volví a salir solo, ellos siempre iban conmigo. Extrañamente eso no me molesto mucho, es verdad que fue un poco incómodo al principio, pero también descubrí que ir acompañado era sin duda mucho más divertido y ruidoso que ir solo.

Pero después crecimos y nos empezó a gustar salir solos a no ser que necesitáramos ayuda para cargar algo muy pesado. Donnie salía a curiosear en depósitos raros, Leo a aprenderse la ciudad de ida y vuelta, Mikey a conseguir cualquier cosa que considerara "cool" y yo a buscar problemas. Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Sin embargo Leo me siguió pidiendo que le avisara si iba a salir, aunque esta vez su línea fue _"quiero saber si debo poner un letrero de se solicita ninja tsundere temperamental-dolor en el trasero con problemas con la autoridad para equipo de tortugas mutantes y por fin reclamar tus comics como mi herencia"_ me reí, golpee suavemente su hombro y le conteste _"lo que tú digas Capitán"._

Después volví a saber que no eran mis comics lo que él quería, si no saber si después de cierto tiempo debía ir a buscarme con Donatello en su modo doctor para ir a unirme el seguramente roto caparazón.

Por mucho que odie aceptarlo, Leo además de presionar mis botones y hacerme enojar, también sabe manejarlos y engañarme para ser un buen tipo.

Aunque claro, tanto antes como ahora no son pocas las veces en que no le aviso y me voy, hoy es un ejemplo perfecto de esas veces; aunque puede que después de esta noche termine con un chip rastreador implantado para siempre en el brazo.

En fin.

Cruzo tejados, áticos, lazos de tender ropa, ventanales, barandales y uno que otro depósito de agua hasta que finalmente llego al lugar donde vi por última vez a mi mejor amigo, todo sigue igual: los arañazos de su mazo en los edificios contiguos, algunos trocitos de escombro de la pared que me hizo atravesar, las marcas de desplazamiento en el piso de cuando lanzó a Leo contra el domo que luce uno de sus vidrios ligeramente quebrado, y lo que me faltaba; la otra navaja de mi obi sigue aquí, la misma con que… ¡Dios! Creo que planeaba matar a Slash. Todo el camino de regreso a la alcantarilla estuve pensando qué era lo que corría por mi cabeza cuando saque la navaja, queda claro que Slash pensó que quería matar a Leo, lo cual sin duda alguna no quería hacer pero, entonces lo que yo realmente quería era… ¡no se! ¿Cortarle el cuello? ¿Pasar la hoja por sus ojos y dejarlo ciego para que no pudiera seguirnos después? ¿Rebanar la vena de su brazo derecho para que se desangrara en cuestión de segundos? ¿Clavarla en su cerebro y matarlo sin que apenas se diera cuenta de lo que hice? Sea lo que sea que haya querido hacer, realmente creo que no quiero saberlo. Esto de mi ira un día va a matar a alguien.

Espero que sea yo y no alguien de mi familia.

Me asomo a la orilla del edificio y obviamente la única pista de que él estuvo aquí es la marca que la fuerza de su caída dejo en el concreto, las grietas siguen allí, con piedritas y polvo rellenando a medias los huecos. Debí bajar inmediatamente a buscarlo o por lo menos lanzarme junto a él en cuanto supe que no alcanzaría a atraparlo, tal vez entre los dos habríamos podido frenar la caída o yo habría podido sujetarme de un ventanal y el de mí y así no habría caído al vacío aunque su peso me arrancara el brazo o pierna del que me sujetara… pero mis hermanos estaban heridos, no tenía manera de saber realmente cuan golpeado esta Mikey y el brazo de Donnie necesitaba ser tratado debidamente lo más pronto posible, pues mi vendaje provisional no iba a servir durante mucho tiempo.

Tortugas primero ¿no? Ninguna tortuga se queda atrás ¿verdad?

Pero Slash también es una tortuga, ¿Por qué lo deje hasta el final? ¿Por qué lo deje atrás sin vacilar ni un minuto? ¿Porque todavía llegue a bañarme y descansar un rato en la comodidad de casa? Porque soy un hijo de puta.

Debo moverme y dejar de pensar, tengo que comenzar a actuar ¿Qué no es eso mismo lo que me estoy reprochando ahora mismo? Me regalo un par de respiraciones lentas para tranquilizarme y sacando la cuerda de mi caparazón y amarrándola a un respiradero comienzo a bajar lentamente por la lateral del edificio.

Tras guardarla nuevamente en mi caparazón y revisar que no hay ningún humano a la vista, comienzo a analizar cuál de las dos calles contiguas pudo haber utilizado Slash para escapar, sin embargo, cualquiera de las dos luce exactamente igual, no hay ninguna pista o señal que diga "se fue por aquí o por allá"

De repente, me preocupa enormemente el hecho de que no conoce la ciudad, no sabe de los otros peligros de la superficie, probablemente no tiene ni idea de cómo cruzar una calle. No sabe cómo cuidarse solo, ya que yo nunca lo dejaba vagabundear por la casa sin vigilarlo, no fuera a ser que sin querer lo pisáramos, cayera al agua como la última vez que en uno de esos "paseos" lo perdí de vista por 4 minutos o peor aún, llegara a las vías del tren y este lo aplastara.

No escapo, está perdido.

Seguramente está perdido, asustado, quizá igual que yo está congelándose de frio, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que lo alimente? Con lo grande que es ahora una hoja de lechuga no es algo así como una gran comida, es más, ni siquiera se la acabo, solo le dio un par de mordidas. La caída fue muy larga y dura ¿Qué tal si está herido? ¿Y si esta…?

-Tranquilízate- me digo alto y rudo –eres un ninja, actúa como tal-

Vuelvo a mirar ambas calles y aunque una corazonada me dice que se fue a la derecha, siento que debo basar esta búsqueda en hechos y no solo en meras suposiciones. Me acuesto sobre la depresión que dejo su caída en el suelo y mientras miro el oscuro cielo intento descubrir sus movimientos desde su perspectiva.

"Acabo de caer de un edificio porque el tipo que dijo que no dejaría que nada malo me pasara es más lento que un búfalo viejo y debo huir de aquí porque sacó una navaja y creo que quiere matarme"

-Esto no está sirviendo-

Fastidiado, me rindo y decido que lo mejor es dejar de perder el tiempo, seguir mis instintos e ir por la derecha; me levanto apoyándome en mis brazos cuando un agudo dolor cerca de mi muñeca izquierda me hace tambalear, es el orificio que no hace mucho me hice con la sai el que se vuelve a hacer presente acompañado de una nueva ronda de sangre.

-Perfecto Raphael, deja rastro por todos lados, tú no te preocupes por nada…- reviso el piso en busca de nueva evidencia que ocultar junto a la pelusita de la alfombra del dojo en mi caparazón cuando al fondo del hundimiento localizo unas piedritas manchadas de rojo; estoy a nada de guardarlas cuando al tocarlas noto algo inusual: no están húmedas.

Prácticamente siento mi corazón detenerse al terminar de entender por qué la sangre que las cubre esta seca: la sangre no es mía, es de Slash; esta seca porque desde que cayó se hirió y si las piedritas estaban en el centro es porque la sangre salió de su caparazón y no de sus brazos o piernas.

Ignorando el intenso golpeteo de mi corazón que, reanimado por el miedo de saber a Slash herido y tal vez ahora muerto, ahora choca ruidosamente contra mi pecho, me lanzo a correr lo más rápido que puedo siguiendo el rastro de gotitas de sangre que como mi instinto me decía, continua a todo lo largo de la calle de la derecha.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Mientras tanto en la alcantarilla, otro ninja también debatía una intensa lucha en su interior.

Era Miguel Ángel dando vueltas entre las sábanas de su cama intentando auto convencerse de que era completamente capaz de soportar hasta mañana la inmensa hambre que hacia rugir sus tripas con tal de no tener que abandonar la dulce tibieza de su cama.

-Tengo hambre, pero tengo sueño, tal vez si me quedo aquí me duerma y ya no tenga que levantarme para ir a comer- se dijo mordiendo la almohada completamente húmeda de su saliva

Se enrolló entre las suaves colchas y cerró los ojos sintiendo como empezaba a quedarse dormido, pero su placentero descanso duro poco, pues lo primero que su mente inconsciente le regalo al empezar a soñar fue la visión de un plato de cereal con pizza de postre.

–Pero también tengo demasiada hambre…-

Dio un par de vueltas intentando decidir que debía hacer hasta que al estar colgando inversamente con la cabeza apoyada en el suelo que se dio cuenta de algo muy importante: no era obligatorio tener que salir de su cama para comer.

Se levantó animosamente tropezándose un par de veces con las sabanas para buscar algo en su habitación que fuera mínimamente comestible, pero sin éxito alguno. Todas las cajas de pizza estaban vacías y los envases de comida china lucían más tristes, vacíos y solitarios que Donnie en Día de San Valentín. Sin embargo, no se dejó desanimar por la falta de alimentos en su habitación y fue a por su segunda opción: el plato de cereal y pizza que su sueño le había aconsejado.

Salió de su habitación, fue por el pasillo hasta cruzar a sala y finalmente llego a la cocina. Coloco un plato sobre la mesa, abrió el refrigerador para sacar la leche y mientras las rebanadas de pizza se calentaban en el horno, comenzó a comer su cereal con sabor a chocolate.

Cuando la pizza estuvo lista, busco algo con que limpiar el plato del cereal pues no tenía ganas de lavar el ya sucio pues entre más tiempo se tardara más su cama se iba a enfriar, pero tampoco quería que el pepperoni se mojara de leche, pues adquiría una consistencia realmente difícil de pasar incluso para él.

Por suerte, allí en la mesa había una hoja de papel que era perfecta para lo que necesitaba; estaba a punto de pasarla por el sucio plato cuando notó que había algo escrito en el:

"_Salí pero volveré pronto, son las seis así que calculo estaré aquí antes de las diez._

_ -R."_

-¿Las seis?- extrañado, miro el reloj en la pared –si apenas son las 5:18…- le dio una mordida a la punta de la pizza y cerró los ojos intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando aquí.

Bueno, era más que obvio que la nota la había escrito Raphael y que estaba mintiendo respecto a la hora, ¿pero porque?

Si bien Raph lucia de lo más triste cuando regresaron a la guarida y no había reaccionado a ninguna de sus bromas de antes de dormir, tampoco se veía con ganas de salir, prácticamente había sido el primero en irse a la cama incluso sin cenar.

Siguió pensando y a través de la bruma de su somnolencia y reciente frenesí alimenticio la única frase coherente que logro formar fue:

"_Raph quiere estar solo, siempre le gusta hacer las cosas solo, sobre todo pensar"_

Lamió la cuchara y soltando un suspiro de complicidad, volvió a dejarla en el cajón de los cubiertos limpios.

-Me debes una Raphie-boy- dijo Mikey limpiando los restos de leche con su dedo índice para después depositar allí la pizza que aún quedaba

Hizo rollito la nota y la coloco en uno de los sujetadores de sus nunchakus, tomo su plato de pizza y regreso a su habitación sin dejar rastro alguno de su hermano mayor.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

He corrido tanto que creo que los pulmones me van a estallar en llamas y las rodillas se me van a romper, pero cada segundo es vital ahora, no puedo detenerme a descansar, menos ahora que a cada calle, manzana y barrio que dejo atrás el rastro de sangre deja de ser simples gotas y ahora son charcos y manchas en las paredes lo que persigo; debo correr más.

Después de aproximadamente media hora de carrera infernal llego a la zona de los bajos muelles, donde los estúpidos Dragones Púrpura seguro no sobrevivirían ni cinco minutos de enfrentamiento con los punks de estos barrios.

Y si no me cuido, yo tampoco.

Entro en modo sigilo y comienzo a seguir el rastro de sangre que, para mi alivio, parece reducirse notablemente en esta zona. No sé si porque dejo de sangrar o porque ya está muerto. Tengo que seguir buscando.

Decido que es imposible que Slash se ocultara en alguno de los barcos pesqueros que decoran el muelle, pues entran y salen a todas horas y la cantidad de humanos dentro de ellos es impresionante; por lo tanto, rodeo esa área y me concentro en revisar los inmensos almacenes y bodegas de la zona.

Si antes creía que me estaba congelando, estaba muy equivocado, el aire ha enfriado todavía más y también ha comenzado a lloviznar, lo que sumado a la helada niebla que sale de mar pues… solo sé que Mikey se reiría mucho de mí al oír como me castañean los dientes.

Mikey… solo yo puedo golpearlo. Si Slash sigue vivo, después de pedirle perdón le daré otra golpiza por atreverse a golpearlo de esa manera. Pues aunque entiendo porque hizo eso con mis hermanos, igual nunca se lo perdonare.

Estoy a punto de rendirme e ir a buscar a otra bodega de los alrededores cuando un ruido dentro del almacén 2-H capta mi atención, entro en silencio y encuentro un par de cosas que hacen que la preocupación y miedo que se habían acumulado en mi pecho todo este tiempo se evaporen casi al instante: un colchón viejo y sucio junto a un montón de latas vacías de comida son la señal que necesitaba para saber que Spike ha estado aquí. ¿Y porque Spike? Pues porque allí, sobre unas cajas de cartón aplastadas y húmedas están los shurikens y la navaja que le entregue junto con el mazo.

Creo que ahora si voy a llorar.

-Spike…- susurro aliviado, camino hacia el colchón para esperarlo allí cuando una inquietante presencia aparece repentinamente detrás de mí

-Te lo dije… el nombre es Slash-

Solo alcanzo a abrir los ojos en completo pánico antes de sentir como un enorme mazo me golpea con fuerza y me lanza dolorosamente contra la pared.

Algo comienza a escurrir de mi boca y quedo inconsciente.

.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

.

Ohhhhh! Soy telible! Si chicas, aquí se termina el segundo capítulo.

No, no dejare notas explicando cosas porque bueno, ammm no se, supongo que así queda esto por el momento.

¿Te gusto? ¿Lo odiaste? ¿Me sigues queriendo matar por no actualizar lo demás?

¡Descuida! Pronto actualizare, pues ahora que tengo más drama del que quisiera en vida habitual T.T la inspiración está a la orden de día.

Bye! Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
